


Priorities

by neverminetohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: A mishap with a truth serum only serves to reinforce what Loki had come to realize on his own some time ago...





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Waking to the taste of an antidote on his tongue was a sure sign of past and future trouble. Especially so since Loki failed to recall mixing and drinking the acrid concoction.

His head was pounding, the blood rushing in his ears. He buried his face in the pillow, avoiding the golden ray of sunlight that spilled through a gap in the curtains. Thor's smell rose from the soft fabric, familiar and soothing. That he remembered without trying, taking Thor slowly into his mouth, teasing him with heat and cold, lips and tongue, until he was a moaning mess, clenching around first his fingers, then cock... until Thor recovered, and Loki allowed for their places to be reversed.

Whoever had put him to bed in the wake of disaster must have drawn the curtains in all haste, which also seemed to account for the fact that Loki was still wearing one vambrace, its hard leather digging into the flesh of his wrist, and a lone sock.

He drew in a deep breath and tried to conjure yesterday's memory. It was not easy, taking hold of thoughts that spun and spiraled like a flock of magpies startled into flight. But... There had been an invitation... The smell of sweets and tea and rich perfumes. Handmaiden gathered to welcome him. Sigyn's drawn and pale face, the hint of a warning in her gaze, as she fled the room - most likely to call for help.

Sif's sardonic smile and honeyed voice, the cruel tilt of her lips as secrets spilled over his own in a rush, as magic loosened his tongue and lowered his inhibitions. The scene was framed by the sound of laughter as the noble-born women present cornered him. - Then an angry bellow and strong hands that had torn Loki away from them and into the warm shelter of his brother's arms.

Thor had covered his mouth with one hand and not asked him a single question, nor allowed others to do so.

Loki swallowed hard at the thought of Sif tricking him - somehow - into drinking a truth serum and Thor having to come to his rescue. But then he sat up abruptly and laughed, until the echoes threatened to drown him. He caught his breath just in time, lest his mirth choke him.

"Oh Sif!" Loki wiped moisture from the corner of his left eye. "My dearest, most petty Sif! The God of Lies at your mercy and you waste it all on that age-old tale with your hair!"

Loki bared his teeth in a fierce grin, though reason soon set in again. Friends and luck had saved him from Sif - this time. A good thing then, that he had learned to trust and rely on others, though Loki was loath to make a habit of it. The role of damsel in distress fit him ill. This incident was nothing short of an embarrassment. He had been humiliated. But it mattered not. It stung, yes, but he would learn from this. Revenge would be his and taste sweet - in due time.

His headache quite forgotten, Loki removed both sock and vambrace and tossed them onto the pile where the rest of his clothes lay, at the foot of his four-poster bed. He stood and stretched until the cool air on his naked skin made him shiver. Opening his wardrobe, Loki chose quickly, picking the casual garments from Miðgarðr that Tony had gifted him last Christmas: blue jeans and a T-shirt. The latter was black with 'Beautiful Brain Inside' printed on it which, according to Stark, was the greatest compliment he had to offer - besides his own bed. Loki had laughed then, but he had to admit, had he not chosen Thor, he would have been tempted.

He let his gaze travel through his quarters, over his latest alchemical experiments that bubbled and hissed steam while trying in vain to escape its jar, the herbs he had hung to dry yesterday morn, the overflowing bookshelves, and various gadgets he had nicked from S.H.I.E.L.D for no purpose other than to annoy Fury. Nothing seemed out of place, yet past experience had taught him to be ever cautious.

Loki reached with his mind for the wards he had placed around his quarters. He plucked on the invisible threads, woven with seið, delicate as spider silk. They resonated in harmony, giving no sign of anyone's entry - beyond Thor. And that particular aura, they were attuned to. Ever since childhood, there had been no way to keep the brute oaf out of his refuge. Once he had resented the intrusion, but that too had changed. Thor was nowadays very much welcome - to his bed, and Loki himself, with great pleasure.

Satisfied, Loki went for the door, intent on seeking out Thor to get all the details about Sif's plot from him. He had not even crossed the threshold when the sight greeting him stopped him in his tracks: Thor was leaning against the wall, fast asleep and softly snoring, his chin resting on his broad chest, Mjǫllnir loose in his hand. A breeze that should not have been there ruffled the golden strands of his hair, coming from a crumbling hole in the floor that was vaguely man-shaped.

On a whim - that may or may not have been linked to the warmth nestling close to his heart - Loki decided to let Thor sleep. It would give him the opportunity to watch his brother and later, to wake him with a passionate kiss.

Sif and vengeance, they could both wait.


End file.
